RFID devices can be arranged to store information and data. RFID devices are often attached or associated with individual items such as consumer goods or industrial goods and arranged to store information and data regarding such goods. A RFID reader can be used to interrogate RFID devices to retrieve such stored information and data. RFID readers interrogate RFID devices by broadcasting a radio signal to the RFID device. When the RFID device receives the broadcast signal, the RFID device reflects a responsive radio signal to the RFID reader that includes information and data stored on the RFID device.
The nature of the radio signal received and reflected by the RFID device can include electric fields, magnetic fields, combinations of both and electromagnetic waves. The manner in which a RFID device handles such radio signals can be affected by the environment in which the RFID device operates. For example, conductive and dielectric components that are positioned proximate to a RFID device can affect how a RFID device handles radio signals. Combinations of conductive and dielectric components positioned proximate to the RFID device can cause a RFID device to operate inefficiently or inaccurately.